Circle of Flight (Magic Flying Circle)
School Transmutation; Level sorcerer/wizard 8, witch 8 CASTING Casting Time See text Components V, S (See Text) EFFECT Range personal Area '''the area beneath the caster Duration See Text Saving Throw no '''Spell Resistance no DESCRIPTION Using your magic power, you create a magic circle of light that holds like a platform that can lift creatures through the air. This can be done in a multitude of ways as described below. Magic Circle of Flight: This version of the spell is cast as a full round action and creates a flying disc 10 feet wide that has a fly speed of 100 feet with perfect maneuverability. This disc can be stood on and can be used as a platform. The user can spend a move action to move the disc in any direction. As a full round action you can have the disc move in a straight line at 10 times it's base speed. The Disc can hold up to 100 lbs. per level of the caster and it lasts for 1 hour per level. This can be made permanent by spending 20,000 hl. If made permanent, you can also apply the spell Life Bubble to this by spending an additional 7,500 hl. ''Grand Magic Circle of Flight: ''This version of the spell is cast as a ritual that takes 6 hours to complete and creates a flying disc 60 feet wide with a fly speed of 200 feet with perfect maneuverability. This disc works as above, however it takes a standard action to move it and it lasts for 10 minutes per level. As a full round action you can have the circle move X10 it's base speed in a straight line. It can hold up to 1,000 lbs per level of the caster. During the ritual you can cast spells that have an area of effect such as consecrate and have them effect the disc for their duration. The Disc possesses the Greater Starflight ability, allowing it to fly to another planet in 1d6 minutes, A nearby star in 1d6 hours, a distant galaxy in 1d6 days, and a far off universe in 1d6 weeks. This spell can be made permanent by spending 35,000 hl. If made permanent, you can also apply the spell Life Bubble to this by spending an additional 7,500 hl. ''Mana Burn: ''By casting this spell using mana as per the Manacaster feat, you can gain additional effects by spending more mana. These effects are cumulative. · Increased Weight: Increase the weight by 100 for Magic Circle of flight or 1,000 for Grand Magic Circle of flight for every 4 points of mana you spend when casting it. · Imbue to Other: By spending 15 mana during the spell's duration, you can turn over ownership of the spell to another creature within touch range. The other creature then controls it's movement and can dismiss it at will. · Tandem Movement: By spending 7 mana per circle you have active, you can move multiple magic circles as part of the same standard action.